


New Years Special

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Langst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Voltron Fluff, so much angst and fluff for such a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: Short New Years special.Lance is melancholic, but the Voltron gang has his back.





	

He was right where Keith expected him to be.

Arms folded and with a small pout on his face, he was staring out the thick glass of the control room and into the void, the only light looming in from the stars gleaming in the distance.

None of them could quite compare to the glow of the moon late at night, but the starlight kissing his face was as close to ethereal as it could get.

“Hey.”

His voice was small, almost afraid of breaking the quiet moment between the boy and the stars, until he turned to face him with a bittersweet smile, half-hidden in the shadows playing tricks on his lips.

“Hey. What are you doing up so late?”

Lance lifted a hand so Keith could lean in close to him, removing any distance between the two boys. He wrapped a hand around Lance’s waist in return, finding comfort in the coolness of his shirt.

“Couldn’t sleep”, he sighed into Lance’s shoulder, peeking up at the boy between thick lashes.

“Mm. Same here.” 

There was an unanswered question in the air, one they could both sense.

“How long has it been Keith?” 

He saw the small pout on Lance’s face, his own grimace taking a somber look.

“How long have we been up here? It was what, September, when we left? What is it now? October? January? Have we went well into the new year?”

“Lance-“

“I don’t know how long we’ve been gone. It’s…unnerving.”

 _Terrifying_ was the word looming over them, though neither boy would dare say it.

“I just..I wish we could at least know how long it’s been. And how long we’ll be here for…”

“It’s December 31st. The time on Earth, if we go by American time zone, is 23:50.”

Pidge’s voice startled them both, turning to face the smaller paladin simultaneously.

“Oh, that’s awesome! We’re right on time for a New Year’s celebration. Pidge, do you have your stopwatch with you?” Hunk appeared through the door, a big smile on his face.

“Duh. How else would I tell the precise time?” 

“Guys what-what are you doing up?!” Lance squealed, his grip on Keith tightening.

“Unlike you, instead of moping around, I alerted everyone that it is, indeed, New Years Eve. Hunk insisted we all stay up and celebrate it.”

“Wha-“  
“I was on my way to tell you actually. You’ve been kinda gloomy all day, and getting a hold of you was hard.” 

Keith smiled at the shock on Lance’s face, and soon enough a smile found its way on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Guys! We should do a countdown! Where’s Shiro? Did anyone let Allura and Coran in on how this works?”

“We’re all here Lance.” Shiro walked in just in time, followed by Allura and Coran.

 

“This earthly customs are quite similar to ours! Though it takes 812 periods for us to go into the next…was it ‘year’ that you called it?” Coran smiled at Shiro’s nod and continued, “While yours is only 365. And you split the periods further into subcategories! Fascinating.”

Allura, though seemingly tired, joined into their circle, coming to a halt across Lance.

“I do hope you don’t think we’d let you feel down on such an occasion. You’re Paladins of Voltron, and your duties always come first, but at times like these it’s good to come together and celebrate traditions you’ve held onto for years.”

“She’s right Lance. We’re all homesick, and I wish we could spend this year back at home with out families but…we’re a family here too.” Hunk chirped in, shaking his head at the surge of emotions on his best friends’ face.

“We’re small and broken and kind of a comedy-worthy, but we’re a family non-the less. Aren't we?”

 

Pidge’s sincerity wasn’t masked by the raise of her eyebrow, neither was Shiro’s soft smile or Keith’s grip around his waist.

They were right. This was his family. They were small and beat up and tired and argued more than one would like, but they were his family nonetheless. He cared for each and every one of them, he enjoyed listening to Pidge’s long excited rants about alien technology, and he loved how patient and kind Shiro was despite his own struggles. He cherished his small talks with Coran and his reminiscing of childhood memories with Hunk, and the small jokingly flirtatious banters he’d have with Allura. He loved the way Keith snuck his way into his heart, transforming their rivalry into a relationship he’d never thought he’d cherish as much as he did-

Yes, indeed, this was his family. And as much as he loved his family back on Earth, he loved this one all the same.

 

“We are.”

There was a small satisfactory grin on Pidge’s face, but it was quickly transformed into an excited cheer as she looked down at her make-shift clock.

“Guys! 23:59! Only 15 seconds to the New Year!”

They all looked at each other with wide grins. 

“10!”  
“9!”  
“8!”  
“7!”  
“6!”  
“5!”  
“4!”  
“3!”  
“2!”  
“1!”

“Happy New Year!”

Cheers and shrieks were all around him, Pidge was jumping up into Shiro’s arms, Hunk scooped up Allura and Coran for a massive bear hug, and his arms were filled with Keith, his lips tasted warmth and the scent of basking sun and wormwood, and he knew he was kissing Keith, had done so a thousand times, but each time felt like the first and each one was stored and cherished deep in the back of his mind.

“Happy New Year Lance.”

“Happy New Year Keith.”

He wanted to say more, so much more, but he was scooped up like an ice cream and heaped into Hunk’s arms, and he laughed, wrapping his hands around his best friend and squealing into his shoulder until Pidge joined in, and suddenly Pidge and Shiro and everyone else joined into the hug until they were laughing heaping bodies onto the control rooms’ floor, the starlight playing with them all.

 

He looked at the joy in each of his friends faces, and he decided.

 

Being a Paladin for one more year didn’t sound so bad after all.  
Not with a family like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes this afternoon hahah, so no proof-reading or editing..sorry for any typos/syntax errors!
> 
> I hope the New Year finds you all well, and 2017 treats us much much better than 2016 has!
> 
> Happy New Year!! :)


End file.
